vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
125851-the-game-has-resurected-with-drop-5
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- I had two friends join just because of the holo-wardrobe system. Is that a lot? No, but it proves it was enough to get them to come back. My wife wants to rejoin just to get the Radish pet. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Contracts don't seem to add something when you look at it closer.The kill x many mobs, multi kill or do a dungeon doesn't add much because you basicly get daily quest for those already. I guess it's nice to have something extra to spend your time on. | |} ---- your lack of faith in carbine is disturbing!;) Basically I see no new content. contracts is not new content..its just a way to make playing th old content more valid...and ty god its finally here! Pets and toys..yes new fluff content...dont care about pets and toys myself..but I like that its there becaue many ppl love it... | |} ---- The glory quest and the contracts help with that but yeah it's not something you need so to say. For PvP drop 5 has been a big let down. | |} ---- do you get glory from the vet adventures? | |} ---- Let me know if they stay longer then a month. | |} ---- It gives you yet another quest you can complete for running the same thing. Earlier today I was able to take care of 2 contracts and a daily vet Shiphand with one run. Lots of rewards from that time. Don't think of them as another quest you have to go out of your way to complete. Take the ones that work with what you're already doing and get some more rewards while you're getting stuff done. | |} ---- No only from dungeons. So yeah the adventure are a big drag... they take long and no good loot drop from it and you can get unlucky Yes you get more rewards but it's not like it's added content or a reason to start playing wildstar again. It's just more incentive and more fluff, just the icing but not the cake so to say. | |} ---- yes...the above silver in those vet adventures is a big failure of the attunement imo.... I did get silver in one vet adv before i got the attunement quest..but I guess its not counted? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Only if you promise to queue for dungeons. Sat in queue on my level 22 esper as a healer for 2 hours before giving up. :( As someone returning, it's nice to see a lot of people in cities. But that doesn't help when it's all level 50s only doing things within their cliques. | |} ---- Yeah. I think PVE is in a good place now, but Carbine needs to focus on PVP, and figure out a way to make the PVP megaservers viable without adversely affecting the populations of the PVE megaservers. I imagine a lot of PVPers on Entity would rather be on Warhound if it had a decent population, but if they moved off Entity, it would be robbing Peter to pay Paul, so Carbine would really need a plan to increase populations on both the PVP and PVP megaservers. It boggles my mind to read this. I mean, your stance is that "B2P + cash shop" would mean that Carbine would focus on cosmetic items and pets in the cash shop rather than content, and that P2P meant they'd have to focus on content to keep people subscribed - and you're saying that it was cosmetic items and pets, rather than content, that got people you know to resubscribe. :unsure: | |} ---- ---- ---- Was tempted to go there as well but once i heard there are 2 full raid groups there already i didn't go. I'm curious to maybe move one of my alts to Luminai actually... | |} ---- The low level experience as a whole needs addressing. With all of the attention given to max level content, I'm wondering why do modern MMOs bother with adding leveling at all since they otherwise don't seem to care about it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- you mostly get vanity items which is pretty nice and the special runes are almost a must have. | |} ---- This is the essential element of the Contract system, I think. It's grindy as hell, but for PvEers in small guilds and/or not interested in raiding, those contracts are a way to continue to improve once you've hit iLevel 61. Although it remains to be seen how much of an improvement this really represents over those RNG bags from far-trader Kigo. | |} ---- Seems like the i63 items you can get from dungeons are often better then the i65 you might be able to get from the contracts. btw since contracts are single players this means they have less rune slot right? | |} ---- You do know how horrible that would be? Level 6's with their 4 ability slots vs a level 49 with a full LAS and a lot of amps & ability points? Will be horrible to balance around, will be horrible to PVP at lower levels because you do not have the abilities yet. If anything, level 30-49 would be best, and maybe a 10-29. | |} ---- I think you didn't read what he said, he didn't mean that everyone should be grouped together but that he wanted to play a low level battleground. Anyway, there are games that only have 1 pvp bracket, they simply use another las and ability system for pvp where everyone is equal. It's really not that hard to do. | |} ---- Yea now that I read over what he wrote it does seem that way....oops On the seperate PVP stuff, a carbine staff member, maybe a Dev can't remember, said that it would take an insane amount of hours to do something like that (seperate abilities or abilities work different in PvP). Plus it's more to balance and blah. But if you mean that all the abilities and LAS unlock in PVP only in a BG, that could be a bit overwhelming for someone new to the game. There are a lot of variables to take into account that would be completey off topic for this topic. Not that we have derailed it enough :-P But on topic, I honestly am not seeing that many new players or returning but the guild I am in has been seeing more and more people join. To a point recruitment would have to stop (already benching people because of full raid team) Excuse any mistakes, it's hard doin this on a phone D-: | |} ---- Yeah, it's slowly starting to grate on me as I try to get back into the game. Before I could at least get some dungeons/adventures/BGs at low levels to break up the quest grind, but now those don't ever pop. It's making it difficult to get back into it. The fact that there's only one leveling path doesn't help either (Oh goody! Whitevale!... Again...). | |} ---- Why are you still here? Every post i see from you is complaining. Contracts add solo content for non raiding players, they can now get raid items. And for raiding players like me i see old content again. Two days ago i got the contract Adventure, so for the first time in like 6 months i run a adventure ( not the new one) | |} ---- Because i like the game. Then you haven't read all my posts If you needed a contract as an incentive to do an adventure again then that is good for you, I rather do content over again because it's fun to do or to help someone else. Contracts are fun now but for how long will you be doing them for you think? They are a good guidance to content the game has to offer but they don't add any substance themselves and they could have been a bit more original with some of the contracts, we have killed enough already when leveling. Don't make Contracts into a miracle solution for wildstar his problems, you might be pulling on the short end if you do. | |} ---- ---- PVP is alive right know, 2 mins are the normal wait time, sure medics are really strong and stalker can be a pain in the ass, but hey atleast pvp is alive! Arena is not that great in 1.5 but lets wait for season 2 to start arena again. The new PVP Runes set are great i waitet for something new. Back to Contracts, i love killing stuff, there can never be enough mobs for me to kill! Alos never forget with this Contracts you see more people in the open world so new players, see that the population is healty. Thats excatly what i meant about you, you really complain about everything. Yeah sure it was a lagfest, but that should be in an MMO with a new update! That just shows that people like to play the game. | |} ---- ----